Blog użytkownika:W.THE.K/Wiktoria the killer
Tak jak zawsze wstałam rano. Ubrałam się i zjadłam śniedanie. Zaczełam się powoli pakować. -Wiktoria! Wiktoria! Szybciej!- Usłyszałam głos mojej mamy. Dzisiaj przeprowadzaliśmy się do nowego miasta. Kiedy wyszłam z domu poszłam w kierunku auta. Jednak usłszałam szelst. Zauważyłam wbitą na gałąź karteczkę. ,,Och Wiktoria już się przeprowadzasz?``. Przestraszyłam się. -Kto to napisałam?- Powiedziałam pod nosem. Tylko trujka moich najlepszych przyjaciół o tym wiedziała, a oni przecierz wyjechali na wakacje. Pomyślałam jednak że może komuś powiedzieli że się przeprowadzam, a ten ktoś zrobił mi po prostu głupi żart. Wsiadłam do samochodu. Podróż wydawała by się normalna gdyby nie to dziwne uczucie. Czułam się obserwowana, a zarazem chciałam czyjegoś cierpienia. Dwa i pół roku później. Był poniedziałek. Wstałam żeby sprawdzić która godzina. Budzik nie zadzwonił. -Może wstałam za wcześnie?- Powiedziałam sama do siebie. Jednak nie zaspałam. Była 8.00 a do szkoły miałam na 8.15. -Mama wstawaj! Tata wstawaj!- Zaczełam się drzeć na całe gardło. Moja mama się obudziła. -Mamo jest tata?- Zapytałam z nadzieją. -Nie taty nie ma! Więc się śpiesz!- Powiedziała i zaczeła robić swoje. Kiedy weszłam do szatni była 8.10. Zauważyłam dwujkę moich przyjaciół. -Damian! Anna! Cześć!- Krzynęłam do nich. Oni jedyne co zrobili to popatrzyli się na mnie dziwnie. -Tak... Cześć...- Powiedział Damien niechętnie. Wyszli z szatni nic więcej nie mówiąc. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Szybko zmieniłam buty i weszłam na trzecie piętro. Wtedy się zoriętowałam że nie tylko oni nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać. Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać cała szkoła. Po chwili przyszła pani. Była jak zawsze spóźniona. Otworzyła sale i weśliśmy. Siedziałam razem z Anną w ławce. Położyłam książki i dwa piórniki na ławce, a ona mi je zepchneła. Zrozumiałam że nie chce ze mną siedzieć. -Wiktorio coś się stało?- Zapytała nauczycielka- Nie tylko przez przypadek upadły mi rzeczy na podłogę- Powiedziałam ukrywając prawdę. Cała klasa oprócz mnie zaczeła się ciocho śmiać. Tak trwał cały tydzień. W piątek na którejś przerwie zobaczyłam Anne z Clarą. Nie lubiłam Clary. Podesżły do mnie śmiejąc się. -I co? Podoba ci się nowe życie? Specjalnie dla siebie je zorganizowałam- Wtedy znowu poczułam to dziwne uczucie. Ostatni raz czułam je kiedy się wyprowadzałam. Chciałam zrobić byle komu jak największą krzywdę. -Zabije ciebie! Rozumiesz!- Powiedziałam do niej żeby nikt nie usłyszłam. One tylko sobie poszły i zostawiły mnie samą. Wróciłam do domu. Od razu usiadłam do komputera. Zaczełam czytać creepypastę o Jeffie the killerze. Od dawna chciałam ją przeczytać, ale nie miałam czasu. Zaczełam czytać. Kiedy skończyłam bardzo polubiłam tą creepypastę. Stała się moją ulubioną. Nie byłam psycho fanką tak jak niekturzy, ale po prostu lubiłam tą creepypastę. W kolejny poniedziałek wstałam niechętnie. Tym razem wstałam wcześniej. Kiedy przyszłam do szkoły przez przypadek wpadłam na kogoś. -Uważaj jak leziesz!- Usłyszałam głos Clary. Wyciągneła nóż z plecaka -Chciałam abyś trochę dłużej poorzyła, ale jak chcesz zginąć...- Rzuciła się na mnie z nożem. Uniknęłam jej ataku. Upadła na ziemię a z jej plecaka wyleciał wybielacz, jakiś tani alkochol i zapalniczka. Wiedziałam do czego jej to. Wstała, a ja podnisłam jej nóż. Podnisła także rzeczy do spalenia mnie. Chciałam ją zaatakować, ale rzuciła we mnie butelką za alkocholem. Rozbiła mi się na twarzy. Clara wyrwała mi nóż i wbiła w ramię. Wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Wyciągnełam nóż i podciełam jej nogi. Upadła i zaczeła krzyczeć z bólu. Klęknełam przy niej i powiedziałam. -Cii... To nie portwa dłu...- Nie zdążylam dokończyć bo wylała na mnie wybielacz i podpaliła. -Bedziesz piękna! Jeffy będzie ze mną dumny!- Psycho fanka Jeffa. Dlaczego jej nie zabiłam jak miałam okazję? Te myśli ciągle mi przechodziły przez głowę. Po chwili przybiegli nauczyciele. Ugasili mnie, a tuż obok pomogli usiąśc na ławce Clarze. Lekko otworzyłam oczy. Czułam niesamowity ból kiedy je otwierałam. Zobaczyłam rozmazany obraz psycho fanki. Wtedy wola zemsty była silniejsza od bólu. Wstałam i podeszłam do niej kulejąc. Popatrzyła się na mnie. -Moje dzieło jeszcze żyje?- Zdziwiła się. Podniosłam nóż i podchodząc do niej powiedziałam -Go to sleep, my friend- Przestraszyła się. Próbowała uniknąć ciostu, ale trafiłam w jej gradło. Oddałam jeszcze kilka ciosów po jej całym ciele. Kiedy zobaczyłam jak leży poczułam ogromny ból. Zamdlalam. Obudziłam się kilka tygodni potem w szpitalu. Obok mnie byli lekarze i moi rodzice. -Co tu się dzieje?- Zapytałam. -Obudziłaś się w sam raz! Dzisiaj zdjemujemy ci bandaże.- Powiedział lekarz. Zaczął mi zdejmować z twarzy opatrunek. -Nie pierwszy raz mamy tutaj taki przypadek- Ułyszałam. -Co?- Powidzialam tak cicho że ja tylko to usłyszałam. Po chwili kiedy miłam zdjęty opatrunek zobaczyłam twarze wszystkich. Patrzyli się na mnie z przerzerażeniem. -Co się stało? O co chodzi?- Pobiegłam do lustra. Zobaczyłam moją twarz. Moje bolnd włosy były kruczo czarne, niebieskie oczy wogule nie miały tęczuwek, a moja skóra była biała i szorstka. Od razu wiedziałam kogo przypominam. -Nie jest w cale tak źle- Powiedziała moja mama.-Nie jest źle? Jest fantastycznie! Wyglądam wspaniale!- powiedziałam. Kiedyś myślałam że to okropnie wygląda i nie chce tak wyglądać, ale teraz. Bardzo się cieszyłam że tak wyglądam. -Wszystko w porządku z nią?- Zapytał mój tata -Po takiej ilości leków znieczulających tak. Jeżeli jej to nie przejdzie to za tydzień zrobimy jej test psychologiczny.- Powdział lekarz. -Wiktoria przebierz się w nowe ubranie- Mama podała mi krótkie, czarne, postrzępione od dołu jinsy, czerwoną kurtkę, szarą, na ramiączkach i sięgającą do pępka bluzkę oraz czerwone trampki. Przebrałam się i wyszłam ze szpitala. Zauważyłam pod nogami karteczkę. -Dzisiaj- Przecztałam na głos to co było na kartce. Była to druga kartka którą dostałam. Nie wiedziałam o co z tym chodzi. Przyjechałam do domu. Po chwili jednak wyszłam do sklepu i kupiłam czerwoną farbę do włosów. Zrobiłam sobie czerwone pasemko na włosach i spiełam je w wysoki kucyk. Wesżłam do mojego pokoju i zobaczyłam kolejną kartkę. -Teraz- Przeczytałam. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Wziełam dwa noże z kuchni i z szafki benzynę. Zaczełam ją rozlewać po całym domu. Kiedy zobaczyli to rodzice przestraszyli się i chcieli zadzwonić na policję. -Go to sleep, my friend- Powiedziałam po czym ich zabiłam. Kilka minut później podpaliłam dom. Pobiegłam w stronę garaży. Zauważyłam tam Annę. Znowu ogarnęła mnie chęć zemsty. Podeszłam do niej od tyło. -Cześć- Ona się tylko odwróciła i zobaczyła mój psychopatyczny uśmiech -Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja Wiktoria- Przestraszyła się -Cz... cześć- Powiedziała przerażona -Go to sleep, my friend- Zaczełam ją dźgać nożem. -Witaj Wiktoria... A może raczej Wiktoria The Killer?- Usłyszłam głos w cieniu -Pokaż się!- Krzyknęłam. Z cienia wyszedł chłopak -Pewnie mnie znasz- Był to Jeff.-Zainteresowałaś mnie... Dołączysz do mnie?- Zapytał i zaczął się psychopatycznie uśmiechać. Kiedy to usłyszałam zamknęłam oczy, a po moim lewym pliku slyneła krwawa łza... '''OD AUTORA '''Przepraszam za błedy. To była moja pierwsza creepypasta. Jeżeli chcecie dalszą historię możecie śmiało pisać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach